


Birth∞Day

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Corpses of TDF [5]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Gen, Humorous Ending, complete idiots
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Voyant son frère paniquer, Miki comprend vite la raison de sa panique et accourt vers l’hôpital. Son frère, lui, est obligé d’aller faire cours où son amie Naomi, infirmière du lycée, semble tout à fait comprendre la situation et organise un plan pour pouvoir rejoindre Miki. Pourquoi cette soudaine panique ? Pourquoi cette infirmière semble-t-elle comprendre si vite ?(Note : j’espère que vous avez pas mal d’humour. Ici, il vous en faudra.)





	Birth∞Day

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous n'aviez pas compris, ce post est une sorte d'archives pour les fanfictions que j'ai déjà écrites par le passé. Après avoir presque perdu la plupart de mon boulot en 2015, j'ai compris l'importance de conserver mes conneries.  
> (oui, j'écris ça en 2017, donc la plupart des critiques qu'on pourrait m'adresser sont relativement dépassées. Après tout, j'ai écris ce truc en étant en 3ème alors que je suis maintenant en premier semestre de khâgne...)

« Grand frère ?! T’as l’air paniqué, c’est normal ?!  
-Miki, j’ai pas le temps de discuter !   
-Ne me dis pas que… Yumi-chan est en train de…  
-SI ! Mais en même temps, je dois aller faire cours, tu sais, encore à se plaindre de mes absences… Bon, prends soin d’elle, je viens dès que je peux !  
-Ok ! Traîne pas trop, et oublie pas ton café ! » Cria Miki en faisant de grands signes à son frère. Il partit sur le champ.

A son ancien lycée, il semblait paniqué. L’infirmière alla le voir, un peu apeurée. Se doutant de ce qui se passait, elle lui demanda :  
« Ne dis rien… Elle est en train d’a-  
-Ouais… Naomi, je ne sais pas si je devrais prévenir Satoshi…   
-Si tu le préviens, je suis sûre qu’il va se moquer de toi, tu le connais bien. Déjà quand elle nous a dit qu’elle était enceinte au beau milieu d’un de nos repas, il t’a regardé en riant aux éclats…  
-J’espère quand même qu’il aura pas la même galère que moi dans… Trois mois, c’est ça ?  
-Ouais ! C’est assez bizarre de se dire que ça va être à notre tour hein ? Surtout toi, avec tes… Désolée, j’avais promis de ne plus en parler…  
-Pas grave Naomi. Tu l’as pas totalement fait, c’est déjà ça… Je me sens pas capable d’aller devant les 1-7 et leur faire cours…   
-Tu veux qu’on aille la voir ensemble ?   
-Sans problème… Et toi ?   
-Oh, rien de grave, je dirai que j’étais en stage. Après tout, on va aller dans un hôpital, c’est crédible, non ?  
-Ouais… Allons-y !  
-Suis-moi, on prend ma voiture ! »

Une fois là-bas, une jeune femme blonde les attendait en leur faisant de grands signes. Elle cria :  
« Grand frère ! Nao-san ! Dépêchez-vous, ça a déjà commencé, pour ainsi dire ! »  
Les deux coururent le plus vite qu’ils le pouvaient, tout en étant stressés. Quand ils arrivèrent, Miki mit sa main derrière l’épaule de son frère, et lui murmura :  
« Fais gaffe, elle hurle, ta femme ! »  
Il sursauta, et lui répondit :  
« T’as jamais su combien de fois elle m’a gueulé dessus dans cette fichue école. »  
Naomi, elle, n’avait pas entendu, et resta silencieuse. Elle pensait que ces deux-là s’entendaient à merveille, malgré les problèmes de leur famille auparavant. Elle rit un petit peu, avant de reprendre son sérieux. 

Miki les guidait vers une salle en particulier. Des brancards, des fauteuils roulants, des béquilles et des discussions pouvaient se faire facilement entendre. Malgré cette cacophonie irritante, un cri perçant se fit entendre. Le professeur s’exclama tout de suite :  
« AYUMI ! Elle est là-dedans, non ?!  
-Bien joué grand frère, tu connais bien les cris de Yumi-chan. C’est bien.   
-Bon, rompit Naomi, entrons. J’en ai marre de ce bruit.   
-Ouais, bonne idée Nao-san. De toute façon, grand frère n’aurait pas résisté très longtemps devant cette salle.  
-Entrons… Il déglutit. Tiens bon, Ayumi… »  
Les trois entrèrent dans la salle. 

Dans la salle d’accouchement, il n’y avait pas moins de trois sages-femmes autour d’Ayumi. Miki n’avait pas menti, elle hurlait très fort. Au point de faire dire à son mari :  
« Et merde, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait encore… »  
Il savait que ça allait finir comme ça, mais ne s’attendait pas à en avoir les oreilles littéralement assourdies. Il espéra alors que ça finisse au plus vite, tout en se faisant repéré par sa femme. C’est alors qu’une des sages-femmes le remarqua et demandant à l’homme stressé :  
« Monsieur ? Vous êtes bien M. Kishinuma, non ?  
-Euh… Oui, oui, c’est moi ! Pourquoi ?!  
-Venez ici s’il-vous plaît. »  
Il s’avança. Ayumi lui agrippa la main le plus fort qu’elle pouvait, le faisant grimacer. Mais il tint bon, et resta avec elle à se faire torturer la main droite. 

Le temps s’écoulait lentement dans la pièce. Miki comme Yoshiki trouvaient que la situation s’éternisait, et non pour le mieux. Les cris de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus devenaient de plus en plus aigus, mais au moment où elle aurait pu perdre la voix, toute cette attente interminable fut finie. On donna à Yoshiki son enfant. Et il essaya de la tenir plus ou moins bien :  
« Woh putain, ça se tient comment ?!  
-Comme ça, nigaud, lui vient en aide Miki, comme ça. Sinon, tu vas finir par la faire tomber. Bon, rends-leur, je pense qu’ils ont besoin de lui couper le cordon.  
-Quel cordon ?!  
-T’as pas dû remarquer qu’elle était branchée à ta femme, toi.  
-Ah parce qu’en plus c’est une fille ?!  
-Ben… Le jour où les garçons auront un vagin, tu me préviendras.   
-Bon sang, je suis nul en prénoms, tu veux que je trouve en plus un prénom de fille alors que j’avais une incroyable liste de prénoms de garçons moi… Trois prénoms, ok, mais trois quand même…  
-On a qu’à l’appeler Hikari… Interrompit Ayumi  
-Pas mal, pas mal… De toute façon j’ai pas d’idées, alors je prends.  
-Pff, grand frère, le jour où t’auras des jumeaux, je plains Yumi-chan, Hikari et ces jumeaux ! A peine père que t’es déjà le pire du monde !  
-Dis pas ça Miki, je vais me rattraper. Enfin, un jour…  
-J’espère bien que oui, Yoshiki. Sinon, je vais te faire prendre des cours !  
-Euhm… Interrompit à nouveau une des sages-femmes. Pourriez-vous aller ailleurs ? Nous devons couper le cordon ombilical.  
-Tu vois, je te l’avais dit !  
-Tai… Tais-toi Miki. »

**Author's Note:**

> Notes d'origine :
> 
> FANFIC DE DECOMPRESSION. Ça fait toujours du bien de faire une fanfic comme celle-là, pas sérieuse ou dramatique, juste du gros n’importe quoi de chez Justine. Soyez contents, j’aurais pu faire pire. Des souvenirs de roleplay ? Ne soyez pas étonnés. Raphaëlle et moi aurions été capables de vous sortir pareil. Surtout pour le coup du cordon. Dernière chose :  
> YOSHIKI IS BEST TENEUR DE GOSSES EVER SEEN.


End file.
